Hunters' Day Off
by Uriel Nezherim
Summary: What happens when Big Mama gives the Sorcerer Hunters a vacation? Hmm.....


HUNTERS' DAY OFF  
  
"Could you please pass the sauce?"  
  
He stopped from slicing his pork chop and raised his head. With a smooth stroke of his fingers, he set his long raven-black hair aside and tucked them under his ears. He smiled when he realized that the girl who just spoke was addressing it to him. He stared at her eyes and grinned strangely. Well, he didn't actually stare straight into her eyes—he was trying to pierce through those shiny dark sun-glasses she wore. If he didn't know her better, she was already blushing behind those impenetrable glasses.  
  
She was Tira Misu—a Sorcerer Hunter. She, her sister, and the other Sorcerer Hunters were enjoying a picnic lunch in the park. It was their day off, so Chocolate, her sister, suggested that they have lunch downtown. She was expecting Carrot to bring her to the fancy restaurant she saw the other day, but not to have a lousy picnic in the park. In any case, it wasn't really that lousy—they're all together aren't they?  
  
A nicely laid picnic quilt rested under an old maple tree. Dishes were spread out over the quilt and all the food was properly set. Marron even brought a picnic basket filled with cheesecake and sweetened bread. But it appears that Gateau was assigned to choose the food—all meat. He explained that meat has enough protein that the muscles need to get you pumped up. And Chocolate protested that meat isn't the adequate meal for a picnic lunch. Yet they had to live with it, since there was no other food but Marron's cake and bread. With a miserable look on their faces, they began eating.  
  
"Ahem," Chocolate spoke with a slight growling tone. She seemed to be at the edge at the moment. "Marron, are you going to pass my sister the sauce? Or are you just going to stare at her the whole day?"  
  
Tira quickly reacted, "Uh—yeah Marron, are you gonna pass me the sauce or not? Gateau can do it for you if your hands are too worked up in slicing that pork chop of yours." She even had the time to tease him.  
  
"Oh sorry," he finally got out of his trance and grabbed the saucer from the picnic quilt. His fingers seemed to be a little startled while he raised it. "I just got caught up with my daydreaming again..."  
  
He tried to defend himself...what was he doing anyway?  
"Uhm, Marron, the other sauce." She smiled uncertainly, but it wasn't comforting to his tense eyes .  
"Well, you didn't specify what sauce you wanted." he got quite riled up.  
  
"Uh sorry," she tried to calm him by speaking softly, "I didn't know its name."  
  
His voice only grew louder "It's Caesar Sauce!"  
  
Everyone was caught by surprise by Marron's flash of anger. Even Carrot stopped from battling with his beef jerky and tried to assess the current situation of his friends...but he couldn't. Tira, on the other hand, had lost her politeness and stooped to Marron's level. It was strange that they acted so oddly in front of their friends—especially in front of their siblings.  
  
"Well, sorry Mr. Know-it-all...I'm sorry too if I wasn't—wasn't touching your picnic goodies! 'Cause they just STINKED!"  
  
"Hey! Why'd you insult my cake and bread?! They didn't do anything to you!"  
  
"Oh yes they did! They just—"  
  
"What's happening?" Carrot whispered to Gateau, and Chocolate must have heard him. As Gateau was about talk, Chocolate had already slammed her plate on his head.  
  
"Oh darling, you idiot," Chocolate sighed, "What do you think is happening? Our dear siblings have been quarreling. But I guess you didn't notice it since you were so occupied with you jerky."  
  
"But you didn't have to bash that plate on my head!" Carrot's voice ached on every word he said, "You could have just told me without giving me any physical harm."  
  
Chocolate suddenly cocked an eyebrow at her darling.  
  
"Hah! I did that 'cause I knew you were eyeing that blondie who walked past by us a while ago!" she retorted.  
  
"What blondie?! I didn't see any blondie?!" Carrot sprayed his words out, "If I did, then I should have followed her already!"  
  
"And you would have been drooling too," Gateau added.  
  
"Besides, you're not my girlfriend?! Why should you care?!"  
  
She gritted her teeth with fury, "Oh, darling! Don't tempt me to use this!"  
  
She held a black cap that was similar to a German general's headgear. Whenever she puts it on, she turns to her second form—a sultry dominatrix that always beats Carrot to a pulp. Seeing the hat and hearing the threat made him swallow uncontrollably. But he stands his ground...for a moment.  
  
"Oh, really! I guess that's why you never get a boyfriend, or at least a date! You always scare them away!"  
  
"I don't need to have a boyfriend, darling," her voice became terrifyingly sweet, "I have you."  
  
"What—?!"  
  
Gateau moved his head from left to right with a sagged expression on his face. He munched at his drumstick dumbly, with boredom in his eyes. Tira and Marron, and Chocolate and Carrot kept nagging at each other endlessly. He would hear "this isn't about the stupid Caesar Sauce anymore, you whiny" and "then how about the other girl we saw the other day?! How about her, huh?!" that were things that he hears almost all the time. They made no difference to the quarrel yesterday. And the other day. They all begin with a simple misconception. Today, it was the Caesar Sauce.  
  
"Now even Tira and Marron," Gateau sighed, "joined the fun in these sibling arguments." He dropped his drumstick and stood up, "They'll be getting at each other's necks for an hour." He started to unbutton his vest, and handful female passers-by began to stare at the young man. They seemed delighted at what he was doing. "So I guess I should go on my daily routine." He threw his tight-fitting shirt to the grassy pavement and...  
  
"VIOLA! Come and be spellbound by the most perfect body in the world. Come one come all! Be amazed by Gateau Mocha! The Renowned Body Flexer!" He jumped into a growing crowd scantily clad, and displayed his perfect body. This was his daily routine.  
  
These all lasted for several minutes until they were startled yet again by Marron. They were all caught by his harsh words as he screamed out, "Why don't you shut your trap! You miserable turn off!"  
  
He bit his lip just after uttering his words; he seemed as shocked as the rest of them. He wanted to take back what he just said but it was all too late. Everyone heard it and all eyes turned to Marron, then to Tira. She was beginning to cry and she couldn't handle all that attention. She defensively turned her back to them, and ran to the darker side of the park.  
  
"Wait," Marron tired to yell, "I didn't mean to—!"  
  
Too late, she didn't seem to hear him—or anyone else—as she ran foolishly into the wilderness. Marron tried to pursue her, but Chocolate grabbed him by the wrist.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" she glared at him.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Chocolate." He said with a soft but firm voice, "I didn't mean to say what I said. I seem to be too worked up right now. I really—"  
  
"But you've said it," she cut him off, "and whatever reason you have, you already insulted her in ways your shallow-mindedness wouldn't understand! Among all people, Marron, you'd be the last person I'll hear such words from!"  
  
"Then please Chocolate," he seemed undeniably sincere with his words, "let me make my amends."  
  
Before she could say anything, Marron had already released himself from her grasp and had run after Tira. Then he was engulfed by the same dark that took Tira out of sight. No one could have ever guessed he would say that. No one! Carrot grew suspicious.  
  
Marron was trying to navigate through the dim light and the gassy surroundings when a forceful hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards its master. He was amazed by the strength this hand was imbued with. And before he could voice out anything, his lips met someone else's. They kissed. He sucked on his partner's upper lip, while his partner on his lower lip. She was going to slip her tongue now, but she tasted some blood. Only moments after, he recoiled from the kiss because of a slight pain in his lip. He remembered that he bit them a while ago, and it began to bleed lightly.  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that," Tira was her gleeful self again, as if she wasn't insulted and humiliated just minutes ago.  
  
Marron had a sly grin on, "It's okay, I did this." He took his handkerchief out and delicately wiped the blood off his lips. "How did you know I was faking it?"  
  
Tira didn't have her glasses on since it would only make her eyesight worse while they were there, "Thought you'd never ask. When you said that I looked stupid with my glasses on—I knew you were faking it."  
  
"No, I was actually telling the truth that time." He was teasing her.  
  
"Oh, you silly," she slapped his arm playfully; "you said that I'm really cute when I have my glasses on!"  
  
He pulled her closer to his chest, "And definitely more beautiful without it."  
  
She traced the outlines of his face with her fingers, "But you have to be careful with those ending statements, Marron-chan."  
  
"I know. More of those sort of words and they'll think I'm a big chauvinistic pig who really hates women. Chocolate seemed to really hate me at that moment." He tightened his grasp on her slim waist, "If I maintained that sort of behavior, she might not even accept me to be his brother-in- law when the time comes—much more to be her sister's boyfriend when we finally tell them."  
  
"No, I didn't mean that," she giggled, "I meant you shouldn't use statements like that again. Come on...who would ever believe that I'm a miserable turn-off? Just everybody knows that I'm the luckiest and the hottest girl in the Spooner Continent! 'Cause I have you!" Her eyes glistened with her childish smile.  
  
Marron breathed a slight titter.  
  
"I love you, Tira-chan," he uttered his words almost like a low whisper.  
  
"Same here," she grinned. She tiptoed and kissed him again.  
  
The group decided to head back to the hotel they checked into two days ago. It had been almost five hours since Marron and Tira left, and it seems that they wouldn't be coming back at any moment yet. Chocolate wanted to look for them, but Carrot tried to relieve her off her worries. He told her that Tira could handle herself perfectly and he was sure Marron would be there to protect her if anything would happen. And since it was her darling talking, she believed him. She even began cuddling with him again, but Carrot kept on running away like hell. They reached the hotel after a cat- and-mouse chase that lasted for several minutes. Gateau was just waiting for them in the lobby as he took a cab when he figured Choco and Carrot would be taking a while. And before Carrot could rush to his room, Choco was able to place him on a leash. He was dragged all the way to her room.  
  
He looked everywhere to check if he could device a plan for escape. But it seems that all entry-ways and exits were nailed shut. He had no escape; Choco had really prepared for this night. Who wouldn't be, this was their last night off...?  
  
"Now darling," she started to strip her clothes off, "it's just you and me. And no one could interrupt our—LOVEMAKING!"  
  
Carrot gasped, this can't be happening?! He squeezed his brain to think of something that could slow her down. She had just thrown her shirt away, and her hot lingerie was the only thing that covered her bare naked body. This black French underwear she wore seemed too tight that they stressed the most intimate parts in her body. Her eyes flashed a seductive tease. It was petrifying.  
  
Carrot immediately blurted out anything he could say, "What's up with Marron and Tira?" He almost fainted when she suddenly stopped to consider his question.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"W-well," his sweat trailed down his cheeks, "t-they seem to be fighting too often recently. And what Marron said a while ago...it was like it wasn't him that time."  
  
"I know," she sat down beside him. Carrot was astonished at the effect of their conversation. I was able to make her calm! His lips almost twitched with satisfaction. He had to continue.  
  
"I know my brother. Whenever he does those kinds of stuff, it only means he's trying to hide something. He doesn't know how to keep secrets, so it causes him to do stupid things. I think there's something going on."  
  
"Oh, and you know," she gave her own observations, "Tira seemed always so uneasy whenever I'm around. The last time she acted that way was when I still didn't have an idea that she had the hots for you."  
  
They both fell silent. A tingling sensation ran through their spine and into their heads. An idea...that could be a fact...  
  
"Do you think—?" Choco couldn't finish her statement.  
  
"And—?" Carrot couldn't either.  
  
"No, not in our wildest dreams." Carrot added. They both laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"What a stupid—how could a guy like Marron—who doesn't even have interest in women—fall for a girl like Tira?"  
  
"Who could only like me!"  
  
They laughed senseless until Choco came to her senses.  
  
She smiled with cruelty, "Where was I, my darling?"  
  
Carrot's eyes widened in realizing that she was only inches away from him. And they were both sitting in her bed! He tried to jump to the carpeted floor, but Choco was faster than him. She pounced at him with all her strength and pushed him back into her bed. She grinned with grim satisfaction.  
  
"No, please! Have mercy—!"  
  
Screams echoed out into the night.  
  
Marron and Tira came from a theatre house and just had some dinner from that fancy restaurant Choco told them about. They must have drunk a little too many spirits; they walked almost sideways into the hotel's lobby. They felt bad that Choco didn't have the chance to eat at that restaurant, but Marron promised that he'll do his best to persuade his brother to bring her there. They were already heading to their rooms, and they wanted to make sure their friends won't be aware that they came back so late at night. Since Marron's room was closer, Tira walked with him before she went to her room. Before she could say her goodnights, Marron kissed her...again. She blushed at the instant contact of his lips to hers, but she didn't withdraw. She gave in to his tender embrace, and all her senses seemed to disappear. Wow, she moaned, is he really this good? He brushed his lips with hers. She felt his tongue slide through her lips. It touched the tip her tongue with a tease. She followed his lead with their playful kissing. But he pulled out momentarily to talk.  
  
"Sorry," he kissed her forehead, "you should get some rest now. We have a lot to do tomorrow."  
  
"No..." she interrupted. She placed her hands over his shoulders and clasped them together. "I can get some rest in your room, can't I?"  
  
He chuckled, "Is this the little sweet and innocent Tira talking?"  
  
She yanked him closer to her face, "No, this is the little bad Tira who's gonna whip you senseless if you don't let me into your room."  
  
Marron just laughed even louder and carried her off her feet. They resumed with their intimate kiss as they entered his room.  
  
Outside, in the corridor, Carrot runs by—he miraculously escaped Choco's room, now he's running for his life. But a sound in his brother's room grabbed Carrot's attention. He heard a woman's moan—a passionate expression of love. Could it be? Carrot thought. Has my brother finally become a man? His arms twitched at the very thought of it. I'll just take a peek, he said to himself, and jammed his eyes into the slightly opened door.  
  
All he could see was long pink tresses, long black hair, and a satin bed sheet of the two lovers. The girl's voice was familiar, but he couldn't make out the face. Without warning, Chocolate's arms wrapped around his neck like a death grip. Help! He couldn't find any air.  
  
Next Morning...  
Tira walked through the corridors half conscious. It seems that the wine they drunk only kicked in late at night. Now, she's suffering from a migraine that seems to be screwing her head up a notch. She didn't even bother to use her own clothes, she just took a red shirt from Marron's closet. But it didn't seem to be enough, since it barely reached her thighs.  
  
She left her snoring boyfriend's room quarter to seven, and she's been struggling to find her own room past an hour ago. They just all seem to be the same, with her headache banging at her senses and her grogginess blurring her vision. She tried to get back to Marron's room again to rest a bit but she couldn't find it either. She finally gave up from her effort to find the rooms and just sat on the floor. She didn't realize that she cuddled herself to the wall snoozed away.  
  
"Tira?!" she heard her sister shriek at the sight of her.  
  
Tira's hair was tousled; they seemed to be lying all over the place. She didn't even have her glasses on. And the shirt she wore was the only thing that covered her naked body. Chocolate, on the other hand, just came from a hot bath and she too was naked under her bluish towel. She also had another towel wrapped around her hair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Choco's voice lowered a little, but she still seemed to be screeching.  
  
"I couldn't find my room." Tira voice spoke, but her brain was still absent.  
  
"You couldn't find it?!"  
  
Choco sighed and helped her sister up, "C'mon, let's get back to your room then."  
  
Upon reaching Tira's room, they were both silent. She brought her sister to her bed and sat with her. To break the ice, Choco finally spoke.  
  
"Rough night, I guess." She teased.  
  
"You bet." Tira sighed. She tried to lay down her head on the bed but it only made her headache worse. It seemed to bring her senses back though. Just as she lay there, Choco started to examine her closely—making her so uncomfortable.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Choco looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"I...uh...just had a girl's night out," she tried to laugh, "'cause you know...uh...it's our last night before Big Mama calls us for work again."  
  
Choco didn't seem to believe her. Have a girl's night out alone?  
  
"Well, what time did you get back from your girl's night out?" she asked with the same suspicion. "I couldn't find you anywhere. I checked all the rooms—this room first of course—but you weren't in any of them. I didn't check Marron's room 'cause—" she hesitated for a moment then giggled.  
  
"What?" Tira asked with puzzlement.  
  
"Well, 'cause you couldn't be there since you two just had been bickering yesterday." Choco couldn't stop giggling, "And surely you wouldn't be there, doing anything."  
  
She was relieved that Choco thought that way.  
  
"By the way," Choco finally stopped laughing, "are you two alright now. Did you forgive him?"  
  
"What's to forgive?" Tira smiled, "I just got carried away yesterday. I really didn't get offended by his words. So we're just okay. Nothing to worry, sis."  
  
"Well that's glad to hear." She smiled too.  
  
"Anyway," she continued, "who owns that shirt?"  
  
Gah! She gaped. "Uh...this...I...uh..."  
  
"And wait," Choco moved closer to her sister, "do I see a hickey in my sister's neck?"  
  
Gyahhah! She was caught without warning, "Uh...well...I got this..."  
  
Choco's eyes widened and screamed with joy, "Tira!"  
  
Tira was confused this time, she couldn't figure out what Choco meant. But then her sister quickly blurted out words, "Who's your BOYFRIEND?!"  
  
Gahhyahah! She was trapped by her sister's questions and something seems to be stuck in her throat. Talk! Say something! She kept screaming in her head.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend!" she blushed.  
  
"Ok then, where did you get that hickey? You naughty little sister of  
mine..."  
  
"It's not a hickey. It's a bruise. I must have hit something that I didn't notice last night..."  
  
"Oh really...And that shirt?"  
  
"I...uh...I just bought this yesterday. I wanted to try it out...that's all." Choco shook her head with a smirk on her face. She still didn't believe her.  
  
"At least you have excuses."  
  
"Believe what you may, sis, but I'm telling...the truth." Tira's voice struggled to say her last words.  
  
"Fine." Chocolate got up from Tira's bed, "You should rest then since you look like you need it."  
  
And with a stride, she left her room. But Tira felt uneasy with her denial over everything that happened yesterday. Little tears streamed from her eyes. Guilt.  
  
Dota teleported from the Stella Church—where the Haaz Knights and Big Mama reside—to find the Sorcerer Hunters, but it appears that two of the Hunters were still snoozing away. Marron and Tira. Chocolate told her that her sister still needs a little rest because she has a hang-over from last night. So Dota brought Carrot with her and went to check Marron's condition. They couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
Marron slept with only the bed covers concealing his naked body. He too seems to have a hang-over because his hands were wrapped around his head, and the expression of his face portrayed a minor headache. His clothes were all over the room, and even his underwear was hanging on a lampshade in the north-wall. How did that get there? Carrot thought, then he remembered what he heard last night—LOVEMAKING! He snickered silently as he tried to find anything that the girl might have left.  
  
He found the girl's undergarments somewhere behind the couch. Wow, the pervert chuckled, it seems that my brother knows how to pick women. This panty smells clean and fresh! Then he found the girl's clothes afterwards. Did the girl leave his room naked? Carrot thought again. Wait a minute! He saw dark shiny glasses in the lamp stand just beside Marron's bed. And the clothes! The skirt and the sweatshirt he found were both red. Even the high- heeled shoes were red! The room's scent of yellow roses only heightened Carrot's anxiety. Oh my God! Carrot almost screamed. How could I forget that pink hair, and that tiny little voice!  
  
"Did someone come in here and strip Marron, then left him lying naked?" the angel clothed in a blue outfit spoke with her wings outstretched. It appears that she was examining Marron's room too but came to a different conclusion.  
  
"You better wakey him up," she said with a girlish tone, "and make him presentable in front of Big Mama. I'll just wait outside so you can dress 'im up okay?"  
  
"Okay," Carrot grinned, "just make sure you're free this Saturday! 'Cause you promised me we'll date at that day, remember?"  
  
"Oh, Carrot! You tease!" she smiled, "I never promised you anything! Now, c'mon and hurry up there. We don't like Big Mama waiting."  
  
"Alrighty, Miss Dota!" he turned stiff and gave her a salute as she left the room. But she seemed to be crying; Carrot might have seen a tear roll down her cheeks. Hmm, what's up with that?  
  
When Carrot was sure that Dota was out of sight, he grabbed his brother by the neck and shook him vigorously. This only heightened Marron's headache.  
  
"Get up!" he was driven by his anxiety, "what the hell happened last night?!"  
  
Upon hearing his brother's voice, Marron abruptly raised his head and slammed foreheads with Carrot in the process. His head screamed with pain.  
  
"C-Carrot," his voice ached, "W-what are you doing here?"  
  
Carrot rubbed his bruised forehead briskly but his anxiety wasn't diminished, "Dota brought me with her to get you ready. Big Mama has another mission for us."  
  
"What?!" Marron's eyes widened, "I've overslept?! And now Big Mama's waiting for us!"  
  
He jumped out of his bed and realized he was naked. He pulled the bed covers and wrapped it around himself. Then he ran to his closet to dress up.  
  
"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to--!"  
  
"Wait a minute," Carrot stopped him, "whose is this?"  
  
A lady's panty was dangling on Carrot's index finger. Marron dropped the clothes he was about to wear and gaped at the sight. He completely forgot about last night. His eyes moved uneasily through his room. His clothes were everywhere, and Tira! She wasn't there anymore, but her clothes were everywhere too.  
  
"I...uhm...I don't know where that came from..."  
  
"Don't kid yourself, brother. I heard you and a girl doing something last night."  
  
"You were spying on me?"  
  
"No, I just passed by. But those moans must have grabbed anyone's attention don't you think?"  
  
"I—I don't know what you're getting at." Marron blushed.  
  
"Don't deny it! You slept with someone!" Carrot's statement made Marron clear his throat. "Now who was it?!"  
  
"It was a girl...in the...in the park. Right. She really seemed to know a lot of Mesopotamian magic and—"  
  
"Hah! I can see it in your eyes that you're lying! Why don't you just admit it, Marron? It was Tira, wasn't it?"  
  
"I...uh...Tira was...No...I mean..." his tongue was caught in a web of contradictions.  
  
Carrot suddenly smiled, his eyes lost its fiery red fire. He appeared to be calm now, and Marron was startled by his brother's sudden change. He threw the underwear away and moved closer to him.  
  
His voice was subtle, "What are you so afraid off, Marron? What would happen if you told us that you were a couple now? Would that be wrong?"  
  
Marron fell silent; he couldn't remember the reason why it was so hard for them to tell the team. Perhaps there really was no reason, and they were just afraid to say it.  
  
"Now I understand why you kept on arguing recently," Carrot grinned, "so you could leave and have a chance to be alone together. Who thought of that? You? Or Tira?"  
  
He still didn't speak. Maybe he doesn't have an answer to that either.  
  
Carrot sighed and grabbed him by the arms, "If you really love her Marron, if you are truly and deeply in love with Tira, you should let the whole world know. Be proud of it. Forget what other people might think or say. The only thing that matters is that you love each other mutually. I'm happy for you, Marron. I always knew it would be you two in the end, I just didn't expect it to be this early."  
  
Marron's lips curved into a little smile. Thank you, brother.  
  
"Now, I'll leave you to dress up. And just secure myself a date with Dota, okay?"  
  
I suppose you'll never change, Marron thought, but I hope you'll realize as well that you have a special part in Choco's heart. I hope you two would get together soon.  
  
As Carrot leaves the room to talk to Dota, he finds out that she wasn't there anymore. Where has she gone? I thought she'd wait for us? He scanned around to the ends of the corridors, but to no avail. He was nowhere in sight. But wait...! He heard cries trailing away...could it be?  
  
Later, all the Sorcerer Hunters were ready to listen to Big Mama now. But it seems that Marron has something to say. He stepped forward so Big Mama would notice him. But it appeared that she already knew. She just waited patiently until Marron found his strength to speak  
  
"Pardon me Big Mama, but I have decided this is the right time and place for me to speak the truth."  
  
Carrot grinned.  
  
"I think I have surmised what you are about to say, Marron. But go ahead. I, for one, think that everyone has to hear what you have to say."  
  
"Thank you, Big Mama." He bowed in gratitude, then turned to Tira. He took her hands and placed it to his chest. She was startled. She blushed at Marron's actions, but she didn't object. She couldn't even speak though she wanted to scream: Marron what are you doing?!  
  
"I couldn't believe," he began, "that my own brother would make me realize what I've done. I hid the truth because I feared something that I shouldn't have. I even tried to make excuses," Tira's tears flowed copiously, "just so no one would know. But now I recognize what I should have done months ago. Or maybe even years ago."  
  
He took a deep breath and, "It was to say I love you, Tira, ever since we were children. I love you with all my heart and would never want to keep it a secret again."  
  
Everyone seemed to be breathless, except Carrot and Big Mama. They were both smiling and they might have predicted the next words that he was about to say.  
  
"Now, I would like the whole world to hear me, Tira," he dropped to his knees, "will you marry me?"  
  
"I...uh...I..." Tira couldn't speak; her heart stopped beating. She lost herself in the words I love you.  
  
"Yes! Just say yes!" Gateau whispered but everyone heard him. He noticed that Chocolate was now staring at him, "Just giving her some emotional support, that's all!" he grinned.  
  
"I...uh...Ye—ye—," Tira had soggy eyes now, "You can't marry a liar!" she abruptly looked away and all her tears poured out.  
  
"A liar?!" Marron was surprised by her statement.  
  
"What?!" the rest shouted in unison.  
  
"I...sniff..." Tira could hardly speak, "I lied to my own sister about you...sniff...I lied to the very end. I denied that I had a boyfriend! I denied you!"  
  
Marron stood up and hugged her tightly. She nuzzled her face on his chest, but she still couldn't stop crying.  
  
"Tira, I would have done the same if I just wasn't caught red-handed by my brother. I know we both were protecting each other from something we should have never been afraid of. You mean the world to me, Tira. Now, will you marry me? Tira-chan?"  
  
They could hardly hear her voice, "Yes, Marron-chan...sniff...I love you so much..."  
  
Marron raised her chin. They kissed. Though everyone was happy for the newly engaged Marron and Tira, Carrot couldn't help but wonder. Why was Dota crying?  
  
fin? 


End file.
